United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command, '''more commonly known as the '''UNSC, is a military, exploratory and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government which are one of the main heroes in the Halo franchise. The UNSC formed halfway through the 22nd Century as a remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System and mainly oversaw United Nations military operations in space. The UN massively militarizing it's off-world colonies via propaganda and then defeated communist and fascist forces in the "Interplanetary War" which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rainforests. Although the Inplanetary War brought great suffering and death unto Earth and its colonies, it united Humanity's militaries into a common, armed force by the end of the 22nd Century. The UNSC then fought one of the greatest enemies yet: The Covenant, an alien empire who want to activate the Halo rings which will destroy all life in the galaxy. So the UNSC fought the Covenant for years until the Elites sided with Humanity and eventually destroyed the Covenant Empire by assassinating the High Prophet of Truth. UNSC Bases *Fort York *Crow's Nest *Fort Deen *Rat's Nest *Sword Base *Chawla Base *Firebase Bravo *Roosevelt Military Base *Camp Hathcock *Camp Independance *Diega Garcia *Segundo Terra *Camp Currahee *Outpost C9 *Unnamed Sabre Launch Facility History Interplanetary War The UNSC has it's roots in the first World War, which led to the creation of the League of Nations. The League of Nations led the formation of the United Nations after World War 2. The UNSC itself was formed and fashioned as the result of a series of a brutal conflicts across the Solar System between 2160 and 2164; most prominent among them were the Jovian Moons Campaign, Rain Forest Wars and a series of battles on Mars. The UNSC was planned as an emergency military government. The United Nations clashes with dissident political movements, the most important of which were "Koslovics" and "Frieden" began the crisis that led to the formation of the UNSC. The Frieden movement was a fascist organization based on the Jovian Moons, a group that recieved backing from some corporations operating in the United German Rupublic on Earth. Their ideological opponents, the Koslovics, formed a Marxist-Leninist group centered around the leadership of Vladimir Koslov around the same time. The war began with an attack on United Nations colonial advisers on the moon of Io, one of the moons on Jupiter, but would spread to Moons and parts of South America in the Rain Forest Wars. These events culminated in a UN build-up in the mid to late 2160s, which would result in the UN establishing a unified military and a permanent Unified Earth Government as an ultimate power to lead the Human race by 2170. Colonization The Great War Reconstruction UNSC Defense Force The UNSC Defense Force is the defense force/military force of the UNSC. Uniformed Services: *Army *Air Force *Marine Corps *Navy *SPARTAN Major Sub-Divisions: *Special Forces *Office of Naval Intelligence *Colonial Militia Known Members *Terrence Hood: Navy Fleet Admiral *John-117: SPARTAN-II Master Chief Petty Officer *Cortana: AI *Avery Junior Johnson: Marine Corps Sergeant Major (Deceased) *Miranda Keyes: Navy Commander (Deceased) *Jacob Keyes: Navy Captain (Deceased) *Thomas Lasky: Navy Captain *Catherine-B320: SPARTAN-III Noble Team Vice Leader and Navy Lieutenant Commander (Deceased) *Carter-A259: SPARTAN-III Noble Team Leader and Navy Commander (Deceased) *Jun-A266: SPARTAN-III Noble Team Sniper and Army Warrant Officer (Deceased) *Jorge-052: SPARTAN-II Noble Team Heavy Weaponry Specialist and Chief Warrant Officer (Deceased) *Emile-A239: SPARTAN-III Noble Team Assault and Army Warrant Officer (Deceased) *SPARTAN-B212: SPARTAN-III Noble Team member and Lieutenant (Deceased) *Catherine Elizabeth Halsey: Office of Naval Intelligence employee (Former) *John Forge: Marines Corp Sergeant (Deceased) *Ellen Anders: Researcher *James Gregory Cutter: Navy Captain *Sarah Palmer: SPARTAN-IV Commander *Kurt-051: SPARTAN-II Lieutenant Commander (Deceased) *Wallace A. Jenkins: Marine Corps Private First Class (Deceased) *Taylor H. Miles: ODST Corporal *Marcus P. Stacker: Marine Master Sergeant *Kojo Agu: ODST Lance Corporal *Rookie: ODST Lance Corporal *Veronica Dare: Navy Captain *Edward Buck: Marine Gunnery Sergeant *Michael Crespo: Marine Private First Class *Ghost: Marine Sergeant (Deceased) *Cal-141: SPARTAN-II Navy member (Deceased) *O'Brien: Marine Private Weapons *M6A Handgun *M6B Handgun *M6C Personal Defense Weapon System *M6C/SOCOM *M6D Personal Defense Weapon System *M6E Handgun *M6F Handgun *M6G Personal Defense Weapon System *M6I Handgun *M6K Handgun *M6J Carbine *M6 Machine Pistol *Pocket Pistol *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun *M7S Caseless Submachine Gun *Combat Knife *Humbler Stun Device *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5K Carbine *MA3 Assault Rifle *MA2B Assault Rifle *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *XBR55 Battle Rifle *BR55 Battle Rifle *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *BR85HB SR Battle Rifle *M90 Close Assault Weapon System *DTM/Law Enforcement *M45 Tactical Shotgun *M45D Tactical Shotgun *M45E Tactical Shotgun *Underslung Shotgun *Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Material *Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Material *Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Material B *Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material *Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Material *Model 99 Special Application Scoped Rifle Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teams Category:Military Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Organizations Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Superorganism Category:Officials Category:Insecure Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Science Fiction Heroes